I'll Stand By You
by GreekGoddess11
Summary: Logan finds out there's more to Camille then he had initially thought. One-shot  R&R Please! It's my first fanfic!


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. BTR is owned by Nickolodeon and the song is owned by The Pretenders**

**I'll Stand By You**

**The Pretenders**

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
_

Camille had finally gotten back from her audition. It was for the lead role in a new romantic comedy. She wasn't dressed up for once and usually loose curly brown hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had on a simple pair of jeans and a white v-neck. The role was for your everyday teenage girl who falls in love with her best friend. It kind of reminded her of her and Logan's relationship. She liked him a lot, but he had no idea. He was completely oblivious to anything she did and they were just friends. Walking through the Palmwoods lobby she was depressed but tried not to show it. She once again had not gotten the role. Camille had been beaten out by blonde Jennifer and she just wouldn't stop rubbing it in her face. She wondered why she was such a failure. "Why can't I just land a role?" she thought. At that moment Logan walked in, clearly excited about something. He was jumping up and down and had that sparkle in his brown eyes that let her know.

"Hi Camille! Guess what!" he said

"What?" she replied. She tried to put on a fake attitude of happiness, but she couldn't fool Logan. He forgot all about why he was so happy and instantly became concerned for Camille.

"Camille, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm fine" Camille smiled as if to prove to him that she was really okay, but she wasn't very convincing.

"Camille, Tell me what's wrong, you don't look fine"

"I told you, it's nothing" Camille was getting frustrated, why couldn't Logan just leave her alone? He was successful with Big Time Rush and his band, he was just another reminder of her failures.

Logan looked at her with worried eyes as she turned around and quickly walked away. She couldn't let anybody see her like this. She was known as "strong" Camille. Nothing was supposed to ever bring her down. She felt like if anybody saw her vulnerable side, it would ruin her already faltering acting career and all her friends would abandon her like her old friends did when they found out that she wasn't strong. She slowly made her way up the stairs and out onto the rooftop of the Palmwoods. She walked over to the edge and sat down with her legs dangling dangerously over the side of the building. This was where she liked to come whenever she didn't get a role. Being up so high and being able to see all of L.A. was relaxing to her and it always calmed her down. She just sat up there, high on the roof and thought. She thought about how all her friends had been so successful. Jo had gotten the lead role on the new show "New Town High", while the guys were getting severely famous with their whole Big Time Rush thing.

And Logan. The guy she liked. The one she really didn't want to see her like this. He had the best friends a person could ask for. Ones that would stick with him no matter what. He would never have to see what it was like to be deserted by the people he trusted. She knew he was looking for her. She didn't want him to see her though, usually she would do anything to spend time with him, but she didn't really want to right now. It was getting dark out and cold but Camille didn't care. She just sat there with her legs hanging off the edge of the roof.

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
_

Logan was confused. Why had Camille run away from him so quickly earlier? He was sitting in his room in 2J thinking about her. He had been ready to tell her that Gustavo had picked him to sing a solo for their next single when she looked up at him with sad eyes and a small smile on her face. He didn't understand why she looked so sad. Camille was always so happy and energetic. Why was she sad? It didn't make any sense to him. She was supposed to be strong, nothing affected her. Logan thought to himself "Maybe I was wrong." He decided to go to her apartment to make sure she was okay. Maybe she needed somebody to talk to, he knew that she lived with her dad at the Palmwoods but he was rarely home because he had a big-shot law firm and was always at work.

_So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

Logan knocked on the door at 2A. Camille's apartment was only down the hall from 2J. He knocked once, twice, no answer. Curious he tested the door to see if it was unlocked. He walked into the familiar apartment. He had been in Camille's apartment plenty of times, but usually she was there with him talking to him. This time it was totally silent. He found a note on the counter.

_Hey Cam,_

_I'm going to be at the law firm until 10:30 today. Don't bother waiting for me to get home, it'll be late_

_Love,_

_Dad_

He checked the clock. It was 9:05, Camille's dad wasn't home yet. He looked around to see if there were any signs as to where Camille might be but there weren't any. He gave up and started walking back to 2J, when he realized he could just ask Bitters if he had seen her. He took the elevator to the lobby where he saw Bitters sitting at his desk getting ready to leave.

"You again? It's past 9. Nobody's allowed in the lobby after, those are the rules." Bitters said

"I know, but I was wondering…have you seen Camille anywhere? I haven't seen her since this afternoon."

"Last time I saw her she was saying something about going up and then she went to the stairs. NOW LEAVE!"

Logan quickly ran to the stairs and out of Bitters' sight. He could be really mean at times. Bitters had said she was heading somewhere up and then walked over to the stairs. He began ascending the staircase until he finally reached the top. There was no sign of Camille, but the stairs didn't go any higher. He was about to give up when he saw a small door above his head. He gave it a little push and it opened up to reveal the night sky. Curious about where it led he opened it up completely and climbed up further. What he saw amazed him.

He was standing on the roof of the Palmwoods, a 7 story building. He could see everything, EVERYTHING. The lights of L.A. twinkled in the distance. It was a remarkable sight, but he didn't see any signs of Camille. But then he turned a small noise behind him. He turned around and saw Camille sitting on the edge of the roof. She was just sitting there. He walked over to see what she was doing

"Camille, why are you sitting up here in a t-shirt? It's freezing! Here take my sweater" Logan unbuttoned his sweater and gave it to her and she took it right away and put it on. It was a little big but she didn't care. It smelled like Logan and felt amazing. She had been sitting up on the roof for who knows how long and was freezing. Instead of saying thank you she just nodded her head. She still wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.

He decided to take another chance and ask her what was wrong once again.

"Camille, why won't you talk to me? Actually, why aren't you talking at all? You usually would have told me about your day by now"

She just stared at him.

"Camille, I know something's up. Please tell me what's wrong, you know you have to tell somebody eventually, you can't just keep to yourself for the rest of your life."

She finally broke her silence

"I didn't get the part…again. I'm a failure, something you wouldn't understand. You have the life, you're part of a band, you have the best friends, plus you're a certified genius. Does that answer your question?"

"Camille, don't say that. You're amazingly amazing. Probably one of the most talented people I know. I know what you're going through, when we first started the band people bet money on me getting kicked out. Griffin actually brought in a new guy and wanted to get rid of one of us. I was so sure it was going to me. But you know what I did?"

"What?" Camille responded, finally looking up.

"I worked harder than ever just to prove them wrong. And look where I am now. "

"Okay, but you don't know what it's like to be betrayed by your best friends. When I left Connecticut all of my friends shunned me. I haven't heard from them since. You have Kendall, Logan, and James. They wouldn't ever even think about doing that to you. I don't have any real friends."

At that Camille began crying. The tears that she had held in for so long began pouring out. Logan pulled her into a tight hug not knowing what else to do

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

They hugged until Camille's sobs started to stop when they pulled apart Logan spoke

"Camille, how could you say you don't have any real friends? You have Jo and Stephanie, all the guys, and me. We'll always be there for you as friends. Like a shoulder to cry on, you don't always have to be alone you know. And maybe—just maybe—me and—y-you c-could be more then just f-friends?"

Logan was looking at her nervously waiting for an answer when all of a sudden he felt her lips touch his and they kissed .

"Does that answer your question?"

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feelin' all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Yeah_

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
No, no, no, no, no  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_


End file.
